El Candle
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: The dance was exotic and the men craved for more but only a few were allowed to dance with the girls but they had one rule, Not to fall in love. One Dancer who was a great dancing and the star could not resist the charm of one man.
1. Chapter 1

A story for the lovely

_Relly's Gurl_

she asked so nicely and she will get one

Now some of this story will have stuff based on the movie _Moulin Rouge!_

:D

Enjoy

* * *

The stars shone bright in the black midnight sky and the lights below gleamed towards the heavens themself. Now the place were the lights shone so bright was Paris but the part of where our story starts is not the nice side of Paris but the slum part were men of all ages came to get rid of their pains and boring life for a moment.

Girls dressed in bright short dresses, dancing around the men or with them. Those who got to dance with one of the girls was lucky as it was not easy to come by, now these girls only dance, no sex or selling their bodies to the men. This special place was known as The El Candle, the reason for the name was it shone bright like a candle.

Many men came here but you see as this place was specail, only a selected few knew about this place and anyone who had the chance to come was indeed lucky. Now the tickets were spread out by the girls and those lucky to receive from the girl must have done something nice or kind, those tickets had a gold coat to it while others were normally silver.

But their was rule amoung the girls, the dance they did were entoxicating that some men would fall in love with the girl but she would not dance, the dance of love.

They were allowed to fall in love with the men

Now the story does not start there but in a small apartment with a sleeping nobody resting in his bed, the door his bedroom opened quietly and two guys entered the room before looking at the bed with a grin.

"So why are we doing this again?"

"Because he has not been to work in days and he does not talk to us anymore so we need find out whats wrong"

"Alright"

They both went on one side and grabbed the corners of the blanket then quiet counted to three before they ripped it off and the guy sleeping fell out of bed on the other side, the other two laughed.

"What the hell!"

The guy stood up with a glare that could kill anyone if they looked and the two raise the hands up in defence.

"It was his idea Randy"

"Thanks Sheamus"

"Well it was John"

Randy rubbed his forehead and told them to wait in the living room so John and Sheamus left, Randy sat on his bed and looked through the window, with a sigh. He got changed and walked into the living room were Sheamus and John was waiting.

"Ok so what is so important that you sneak into my place and wake me up"Randy asked.

"Well your never around anymore"Sheamus replied.

Randy let out a sigh as he knew that he was spending all his time alone and not being with his friends, he had to change that and he would try.

"Also Santino has a surprise for us today"John said.

Now Randy was interested as normally Santino never had anything for them but now he did, all three guys wondered what it was.

The Day went by quick and night was soon approaching, Randy,John and Sheamus were dressed in their best suits as Santino told them to. They were waiting on their friend in the alley way right outside of Randy's place, Randy was getting bored and he just wanted to leave but John told him not too.

"There he is"Sheamus pointed out.

Santino was also in a suit and he wore a grin on his face as he now stood in front of the three guys.

"Alright whats the surprise?"John asked.

"Good to see you all, now my friends, we have hit gold with what I got"Santino replied still grinning.

"Santino what is it?"Randy asked as he crossed his arms.

"You know the storys of the place were the girls dance exoticly"

"Yeah"Sheamus replied.

Of course the boys had heard the stories of the place and they always wanted to go but they were not so lucky at all but tonight would change for them.

"Well, I was helping this girl with her shopping and look at what she gave me"Santino told them.

**Flashback**

_Santino was walking down the street thinking of something to do for the guys, they had done so much for him that he wanted to do something for them but he had no idea what it could be._

_"Stop him"_

_He heard a yell and a horrible looking guy was running towards him with a basket full of food, not thinking straight at all, Santino punched the guy when he was closer and of course the guy fell down like a sack of bricks. He picked the basket up and looked forward were a blonde beauty was running towards him._

_"Thank you so much"she said as he handed her the basket._

_"It was no problem at all, Santino"he replied as he held out his hand for her._

_"Kelly"she answered with a smile as she shook his hand._

_Kelly reached into her pocket and pulled out four tickets that were gold, Santino wondered what she was doing._

_"How many of you would like to go to a place of the dance and girls?"she asked._

_"Four I guess"he replied._

_She soon handed him four and Santino looked down, he was shocked to read the name and looked back up to thank Kelly but she was gone already. He could not waited to tell the guys on what he got for them._

**Flashback Ended**

In his hands were four tickets, to The El Candle. Sheamus, John and Randy were so shocked at what Santino was showing them, soon they were embracing him in a manly hug.

"Way to go Fella"Sheamus said excited.

"Yeah"Randy said.

"It was no problem, I just want the best for my friends"he replied back.

"Well lets go"John shouted with a grin.

And soon the three men were off towards The El Candle, where the girls were getting ready for the dancing night but this night would be different for one dancer as the one rule they went by would be broken due to a certain guy.

* * *

Well this is the first chapter

I hope you enjoyed it so far

Pretty please

Review

:D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two is here

thank you for all the reviews

College soon so updates may take quite a bit of time or may be quick

:D

Enjoy

* * *

A beautiful women was running down the street with a small basket in her hands, she was on her way towards the only home she had and tonight would be another night she danced away with the men again. She let out a sigh as she could see the place she called home come into her view but before she could go in, she had to make sure no one followed her here.

"Alright safe"she whispered.

She walked up to the wall were a large painted Candle was, she then knocked before whispering one word.

"The Diamond"

Suddenly there was a knock and the sound of something turning then a door appeared on the wall, the women stepped in with a smile as it closed behind her and soon appeared to be a normal wall.

"Your late Kelly"a voice said.

Kelly turned and smiled, she placed the basket down and ran into the other women's arms. She was greeted with a hug and she pulled back looking up at the other women who was indeed taller.

"Im sorry Michelle but Layla and Mickie wanted something to eat"Kelly replied.

"Its alright, go"Michelle said smiling as she picked the basket up and gave it back to Kelly before sending her off to the dressing room.

Michelle watched the other blonde known as Kelly run off, picking up her book, she made her way back to the office were her husband was waiting. Michelle was the owner of El Candle along with her husband, the Undertaker. She started the business to make men happy but the first start had failed but when Trish found Kelly a little girl at the age of 10 homeless on the street, they took her in. So the business was put on hold, many of the older girls who worked their like Sable and Torrie left as they did not get what they wanted but when Kelly got older, she showed them she had talent.

**Flashback**

_Michelle was walking around the place trying to figure out what they were going to do, her husband had sorted out the men that wanted the place but this was her home and the little girl that Trish brought in._

_"Must make mummy proud"_

_Michelle stopped walking around when she heard Kelly's voice, mainly she and Undertaker were her parents as Kelly looked up at Trish as a sister. She looked into the room and saw Kelly in a small dress Melina had made her, the small girl pressed play on the music box and beautiful music began to flow around the room._

_Kelly had her eyes closed and let her body flow with it, to Michelle it was amazing the small was dancing like a pro. Michelle saw Undertaker and Trish coming towards so she waved them over._

_"What is .."_

_Undertaker tried to speak but Michelle placed her hand over his and pointed into the room so the two did and like Michelle they were amazed as well._

**Flashback Ended**

Ever since that day, Michelle had been training Kelly and she shined just like a diamond. The reason why she was given the name, Kelly opened the door and saw Mickie, Layla and Aj Lee getting ready with Beth.

"Finally"Mickie said as she was the first to see Kelly come through the door.

"I know, here"Kelly replied with a smile as she placed the basket down and handed out the pieces of bread she had.

"Thanks so much"Layla said smiling as she hugged Kelly.

"Thank you Kell's"Aj Lee said smiling brightly as she took a bite of her piece.

"Alright we all grateful for the bread you brought, now in to the chair missy, make up needs to be done"Beth said grinning

"No problem"she replied as she sat down and let Beth work on her make-up.

These girls were all getting ready for tonight as it was soon time to dance again. Night after night these girls did this, it was their job and they would help Michelle with this business, no matter what. Each girl had there own dress colour that they wore each night, Beth's was a bright red with a few orange.

Layla was a dark green with a few light blues.

Mickie of course had the purple's.

Aj Lee had the the pinks.

While Kelly was all about the white's and the silver as she was known as the Diamond.

Each girl was dressed and were waiting, they could hear the footsteps and the laughter of men entering the building. Everyone was nervous but they knew they could never be as nervous as Kelly, she is the golden girl and she has high standards to live up to.

"Girls get ready"Trish called out as she was sorting out the curtain.

"Alright"Layla replied.

"We can do this"Beth said as they were in a circle holding each others hands.

"Remember one.."Aj Lee started.

"Rule.."Mickie answered next.

"To never fall in love with the guy"Kelly finished.

All the girls hugged and they got into their positions, first of all. Mickie, Layla and Aj Lee would start off dancing then followed by Beth and the other older girls like Melina. Then Kelly would perform last as she was the star but she made sure the other girls got their time to dance, she took a deep breath in and placed the small tiara on her head.

"Tonight, I dance"she replied.

Kelly stood up from her chair and made her way to were Trish was standing, she looked at all the men that were pouring in and finally taking their seats, she then saw her Michelle talking to them.

"You can do this"Trish whispered as she rubbed Kelly's shoulder.

"I can"she whispered.

However she was unaware that one man would change her view on the one rule, due to that, so many things would change around it.

* * *

third chapter on its way

I hope you enjoyed it so far

Pretty please

Review

:D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three is here

thank you for all the reviews

College for me tomorrow

:D

Enjoy

* * *

"Welcome all to the show that rules all nights here"Michelle said as she looked upon all the men young and old who were there.

"Tonight, you will experience a dance so amazing, it will leave you wanting more"

Michelle carried on walking around the place, turning the men on with words. She grinned as she knew not all of them would get a dance but sometimes it was fun to someone's dream get crush, she had that done to her before and now it was time to pay back the favour.

"Let the show begin"

Music blare around the room and everyone cheered and yelled, John smiled as he passed the drinks around.

"You have done good Santino"John said as he drank his shot.

"No problem guys"Santino replied. "But I have to thank the girl who gave me the tickets"

"Wait a girl gave you the tickets?"Sheamus asked.

"Yeah"

Randy drank his shot and looked around, these men were all idiots. He knew some had wifes as he had seen them before but unlike his friends, he was not enjoying this place at all, plus the girl's were not to his taste.

"Now our Soft Kitties"Michelle called out.

Soon Mickie, Layla, Aj Lee and a few other girls came out looking all sweet then off they went to find the men they wanted dance with. Mickie looked at John and smiled so she walked up to him and offer her hand.

"Dance with me big boy"she purred.

John smiled at his friends and let Mickie drag him off to the dance floor while Sheamus was being led off by Layla.

"Yes!"Sheamus shouted with a grin.

Randy and Santino were left by them self/

"Not fair"Santino said with a small pouted.

Randy laughed at it, he did not mind dancing and not being chosen. It gave him time to think about this place, to him the scene was truly amazing suddenly they heard clapping so they turned to the person and saw Michelle, Soft Kitties as they were known were still dancing.

"Our Exotic Fires"

Beth and the older girls like Melina and Trish came out, they were dancing to a beat that was tango like, fast and quick but strong and bold. Many men were amazed by theses girls as you had to keep up quite a bit, Santino let out a sigh as he watched men get picked but not him.

"Dont worry man, you will get picked"Randy said as he patted Santino's back.

"Maybe"he replied.

Beth was looking around, she had been told by Kelly that one man would deserve dance as he save her from a horrible man, She looked up were Kelly was hiding and could see she was pointing to the table that had the purple flames above it. The description Kelly gave matched one of the men and she grinned.

"Dance"She said as she stood in from of Santino.

"Me?"He pointed to himself.

Beth nodded and dragged him to the floor, Randy was happy that his friends were having a good time but he did not feel like being here. Michelle noticed him and she frowned, not once had a man come here and been seen bored, she would soon deliver the 'Diamond'.

"You will be amazed"she whispered.

Soon the music died down and the dancing came to a stop, the men of course groaned as they wanted to carry on dancing with the beautiful women.

"Stay there"they all said to the men including John, Sheamus and Santino.

"And now for our most prized dancer, the Diamond"Michelle call out.

Kelly stepped out and stood there, the other girls danced around her as she walked down the steps, she began to dance and looked around. She saw men who wanted to dance with her but she did not as she wanted to find someone good, every night she dance with the men she picked but they all failed with her and it saddened her that no one could match her and lift her off her feet.

Then she spotted him, the one that shone from everyone else, he was by himself and she had to dance with him so she smiled and nodded to the girls. The rest smiled as they knew she had picked some one so they returned to there partners for the night.

Randy just watched the other girls but when he saw the 'Diamond' he was amazed, she was beautiful and more. He wanted her to pick him and then he realised she was coming his way, this had to be a dream.

"Im dreaming"he whispered.

"Its real"she said as she held out her hand to him.

Randy took it and soon they were dancing, quickly and like lovers that were brought back together after being parted from one another.

"Wow go Randy"John said as he was still dancing with Mickie.

"He's your friend?"she whispered and John nodded.

Randy and Kelly were still dancing and everyone was amazed by them, it was hard to keep your eyes off them and soon the music died down, the only thing you could hear were the breathing of the people on the dance floor. Randy was still holding onto Kelly and he did not want to let go.

"It is now time for my little girls to sleep until next time"Michelle called.

Kane and Undertaker came out and started shoving men out as some tried to stay or take a girl, Randy took Kelly to the side where they were hidden by the shadow.

"What is your name?"he asked.

"Kelly"she replied smiling.

"Im Randy"

They stared into each others eyes, nothing could break them but suddenly Randy felt like he was being picked up and next thing he knew, was he was on the street with a headache and his friends asking if he was ok.

"Randy are you ok?"Sheamus asked concerned as they lifted there friend up.

"No"he replied.

"What is it?"Santino asked as he stood in front of Randy.

"Im in Love with The Diamond"Randy said before he fainted.

Meanwhile back in the club, Kelly was in her room and she had her fists clenched as she shook her head, repeating no.

"Kelly what is it?"Mickie asked concerned as she noticed Kelly looked upset.

"Mickie, you can not tell anyone please"Kelly replied.

Mickie nodded and sat down on Kelly's bed then gathered the petite blonde into her arms, she wondered what made her upset but she hoped it was nothing serious.

"I think Im in Love"

* * *

Fourth chapter on its way

I hope you enjoyed it so far

Pretty please

Review

:D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four is here

thank you for all the reviews

:D

Enjoy

* * *

Randy was sitting in his kitchen, only wearing his black boxers. The sun was only rising up and normally he would be sleeping but that beautiful blonde known as The Diamond also Kelly was haunting his mind so he grabbed a sketch pad and began to draw. His whole morning was just drawing her, face, body and anything that made her special in his eyes.

John was walking up with take away breakfast as he wanted to check his friend, Randy had been thrown out and fainted, they wanted to stay with him but Sheamus said Randy would be fine so they trusted he would but John wanted to make sure.

He took out the spare key had taken without Randy knowing, he placed it in and turned the key before opening the door. He walked into the kitchen and placed the breakfast down, he took his coat off and hung it up by the front door.

"Randy"he called.

"In the Living room"Randy called back.

So John walked into the living room and he was shocked, all over the walls were sketch's of one girl but different angles, face portraits and more. Randy was standing there in the middle of the room, John looked at his friend looking for an answer.

"I cant get her face out of my head"Randy replied as he looked at John.

"When did you start all this?"John asked.

"Since 2 am"

John was shocked and was worried about his friend, Randy sat down and looked up to John with a smile.

"So breakfast"he said grinning.

John shook his head with a smile as he went back into the kitchen and grabbed the breakfast he had brought, he walked back in and sat next to Randy then the two began to eat what John brought. John kept his eyes down as he was still weirded out by sketch's but Randy loved looking them as he thought she was so beautiful.

Soon the boys went into town after Randy got changed of course, they were going to meet up with Santino and Sheamus.

After two hours, the boys were in the town just hanging out. Randy walked off to go get then some drinks and this was the perfect time to tell the other guys what he saw this moment.

"You wont belive what I saw at Randy's this morning"John said as he watched Randy walked off.

"What?"Sheamus asked as he was curious.

"Walls filled with sketch's of the 'Diamond'"John answered.

"Really"Sheamus said as he leaned forward.

John nodded then he noticed Santino wasn't listening so he nudged his friend but still no reply so he asked Sheamus what was up with Santino.

"He's thinking about the dancer he danced with last night"Sheamus replied with a shake of his head.

"So we have two guys in love with dancers that they might never see again"John answered with a sigh.

"No!"

They both looked at Santino who had a fire in his eyes which scared John and Sheamus that they stepped back from their friend.

"We will find them again and speak words from our heart as the rage fire of love burns deep"Santino said as he held his fist up.

Sheamus and John shook their heads then turned around, they wondered where Randy was as he had not return so they grabbed Santino by the collar and dragged him down the street as he shouted out stuff about Love.

"Where the hell is he?"Sheamus said as he looked around.

"Who knows"John replied as he was worried, Randy never wandered off with out telling them.

**Meanwhile**

Randy had made it to the store and he was looking at the drinks to get his friends but suddenly a flash of blonde hair caught his eyes, he stepped back and looked over the stall to see a women with a hood and a basket. He didn't know why she caught his attention but then he took a sniff of the air and the same perfume that hit him last night, came flooding through his nose.

He lowered himself down and got closer, he waited for her to reveal her face and it took 10 minutes. It was the girl who haunted his mind, the 'Diamond', he watched her leave the store and he knew he had to follow. Randy had forgotten his friends and the drinks to follow her, he stayed in the shadows so she would not spot him but when she turned around, he stopped and let a small distance between them grow before catching up to her.

Kelly stopped walking as she now knew someone was following, she could feel the eyes watching her and this was starting to scare her. She looked around and saw no one but she could not step forward as she was scared.

"Please who's ever there, come out please"She pleaded as she held her arms to her chest.

Randy stepped out as he didnt want her to be scared, he raised his hands up with a small smile.

"I didnt mean to scare you"He said as he walked.

Kelly let out a sigh of relief then she smiled as he was finally in front of her, she pulled the hood down and he loved the way her locks fell down around her face.

"Its you"she said smiling.

"Yeah"Randy replied.

"I thought I would never see you again, I never see anyone twice"Kelly said as she and Randy began walking down the streets, he of course took her basket like a gentleman.

"So how are you?"Kelly asked as they rounded the corner.

"Ive been good you?"Randy replied as he ignored to tell her that she had been haunting his mind and he had drawn it on paper then placed it all over his walls.

"Randy!"

Both of them looked around, Randy was shocked to see his friends coming round the corner so he carefully placed Kelly in the shadows and gave her basket back.

"Im sorry"He said as he looked at her.

"Its ok Randy"She replied.

Randy stepped out and walked to the guys, the guys smiled as they saw their friend.

"Finally, where the hell have you been?"John asked.

"Got side tracked"Randy replied smiling as he turned around only to see Kelly disappearing around the corner, she sent him a smile and it touch his heart.

Soon the boys headed to the bar as they needed some good drinks but all Randy could think of was the little meeting he had with Kelly, he really wanted to see her again and he would find a way to, no matter what.

* * *

Five chapter on its way

I hope you enjoyed it so far

Pretty please

Review

:D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five up

thank you for all the reviews

:D

Enjoy

* * *

**Previously**

Randy who met The Diamond aka Kelly has had her on his mind all day that he begun to draw her and this concerned his friend John so all of his friends decided to take him out to get some air also away from the pictures he drew but soon Randy disappeared which left the boys concerned so they searched however Randy followed someone he thought he knew and it turned out to be The Diamond aka Kelly.

They spent a little time with each other but it was cut short as Randy's friends had found, Kelly then disappeared but left Randy to remember the smile she sent him.

**Now**

John sat on a bench reading a book, he had the day off from making wine at his family's vineyard. He stopped reading when his could not concentrate on the book and this was due to Randy and the sweet brunette he had met that day.

The Brunette he had met at the exotic place called El Candle, she seemed so sweet to him and it was like she did not belong there. He did not get her name which was bad of him, maybe he would meet her again some day but he knew that would never happen.

Now his friend Randy was a problem, he thought the young lady called The Diamond was beautiful but Randy was thinking about her way to much and he knew they would never seen that club again and the people inside, Randy needed to get this through his head however John did not know about the meeting between Kelly and Randy.

"Better go find one of them"John said.

Getting up, he began walking towards where Santino was working. Humming to himself, he forgot the book he was reading and once he turned the corner then a hooded woman walk over to where he had been sitting. She picked up his book and held it to her chest before running off, she ran through the alleyways before stopping in front of a wall with a candle. She then whispered one word and a door appeared then she walked in and the door turned back to a wall.

The woman pulled down her hood to reveal brunette hair, this was the dancer who dance with John and her name was Mickie. Quickly moving down the halls, she made sure not to run into Michelle because she never let the girls out so they had to sneak out. Mickie could hear Michelle so she picked up her pace but she knew she would not make it to her room so she noticed the one room she was always allowed in, opening the door quickly she jumped in as Michelle with Undertaker came around the corner.

Mickie had taking the person who was by the door on the other to the floor, she quickly covered the other girl's mouth and listened as the pair walked by the door however they stopped right outside the door.

"Kelly"Michelle called through the door.

Mickie slowly took her hand off Kelly's mouth.

"Yeah"Kelly replied.

"Rest up, show will be on soon"

Then the pair left as they had better things to do, Mickie let out a sigh with a smile as she and Kelly sat on the bed.

"You owe me one Mickie"Kelly said shaking her head as she took a deep breath.

"I know but I needed to leave"Mickie replied as she looked at Kelly.

Kelly nodded as she hugged the brunette then she noticed the book in Mickie's hand so she asked about which Mickie began to blush, Kelly kept pushing Mickie until the brunette broke down.

"I saw the guy I dance with the night you fell in love"Mickie blurted out.

"Mickie"Kelly said softly.

"I couldnt help it, I..."Mickie tried.

Kelly took Mickie into her arms and stroked her back, Kelly did not need to her the words but she could understand the emotion in the silence because like her Mickie had fell in love with someone.

"It ok Mickie, no one needs to know except us"Kelly said with a straight face.

Mickie nodded then she opened the book then looked at Kelly.

"If we can find him, we find the guy you like"Mickie replied.

**Meanwhile**

John was walking towards Randy's as Santino could get off work as he had a lot to catch up on so he decided since he would go see Randy as he knew the guy had the day off because they worked at the same place. Making his way to the apartment but he was sent away by the neighbour.

"He's gone to the peace garden"

"Thanks Drew"John replied.

"Whatever"

John walked slowly to where the peace gardens were Randy was pushing himself to the limit with some training, he stopped when he saw John and then waved him over.

"Hey"Randy said.

"Hey, why you here?"John asked.

"Just wanted to train"Randy replied.

"What for a girl your never going to see again"John spoke as he crossed his arms.

This made Randy feel angry so he dropped the weights down and tackled John. John was surprised and the two were tumbling around the grass, hitting each other.

"I met her the other day"Randy screamed.

"What?"John.

Both of them sat up and looked at the sky, Randy began to explain what had happened the other day when he disappeared and John took it all in. He never knew his friend was this hook to one girl.

"You were never like this"John said with a laugh.

"Because I never met the right girl who made me feel good about myself"Randy said as he looked John dead in the eye.

John was shocked when he heard that coming from Randy, this was not the same guy who loved to sleep with girls every chance he could get but a guy who was madly with a girl who was forbidden to anyone.

"You know its going to be hard"John explained.

"I like the challenge"Randy replied with a smirk.

Back to the girls

Mickie and Kelly were still discussing about the boys when they could hear the footsteps of the girls rushing to their dressing rooms, they looked at each other with a sigh. Getting up , they headed out to the dressing room they belonged to.

Michelle was signing some things when she spotted the girls.

"Mickie, Kelly"she called out.

"Yeah?"Mickie asked as they walked over.

"You two been in Kelly's room all this time?"She asked.

"Yeah"Kelly answered with a smile.

Michelle then told them to get ready while they walked off, she watched them with a small smile before turning back to the stage-men Mickie and Kelly entered the room and watched everyone get ready, make-up was always done first then they got dressed. Mickie's time always was quick as was the other girls but they took their time with Kelly as she had to shine out the most.

Mickie looked around the room and noticed a box being taken by Trish, she then opened it to reveal a tiara encrusted with diamonds and she walked over to Kelly who closed her eyes. Trish placed the tiara slowly onto her head before walking off. Kelly was off at the side away from most of the girls and Mickie felt bad that the club always depended on her so much, she was more touched when she saw the tear fall off Kelly's cheek.

"Kelly"she whispered.

"The show begins"Michelle shouted with a grin as she stepped outside onto the stage.

* * *

Sixth chapter on its way

I hope you enjoyed it so far

Pretty please

Review

:D


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six is now up

thank you for all the reviews

:D

Enjoy

* * *

**Previously**

**With the Boys**

_"You were never like this"John said with a laugh._

_"Because I never met the right girl who made me feel good about myself"Randy said as he looked John dead in the eye._

_John was shocked when he heard that coming from Randy, this was not the same guy who loved to sleep with girls every chance he could get but a guy who was madly with a girl who was forbidden to anyone._

_"You know its going to be hard"John explained._

_"I like the challenge"Randy replied with a smirk._

**With the Girls**

_Mickie looked around the room and noticed a box being taken by Trish, she then opened it to reveal a tiara encrusted with diamonds and she walked over to Kelly who closed her eyes. Trish placed the tiara slowly onto her head before walking off. Kelly was off at the side away from most of the girls and Mickie felt bad that the club always depended on her so much, she was more touched when she saw the tear fall off Kelly's cheek._

_"Kelly"she whispered._

_"The show begins"Michelle shouted with a grin as she stepped outside onto the stage._

**Now**

John looked at Randy with an unsure face, he didnt know how he and Randy got in these situation. Randy was grinning as he was climbing a wall, he was determined to see her no matter what.

"Randy I think we should go back home"John said as he climbed after Randy.

"No John we came so far"Randy whispered back.

John shook his head as he and Randy finally reached the top of the wall, they looked down to see bright lights and men pouring into one place. This was the place they had been to before, El Candle. Where Randy's eyes fell upon The Diamond and was bewitched by her beauty, he himself was amazed by the brunette he danced with.

"There they are"Randy whispered smiling as he stood up and walked to a pole holding a rope back.

John was concern for Randy as he shuffle along not wanting to take the risk.

"Randy dont"John said as he watched his friend un-hook the rope.

Randy grinned at John then set his sights on The Diamond, John hoped he would not do what he was thinking, he started to think back how all this came together.

**Flashback**

_John and Randy were eating breakfast in a small quiet cafe, they were spending the nice warm morning with each other since they were best friends. Sheamus and Santino had other plans today so it was just the two._

_"So whats the plan?"Randy asked._

_John stopped drinking his coffee then shrugged at Randy before returning to his coffee._

_Randy let out a sigh before storming out the cafe, John just shook his head before leaving some money on the table and then he took after Randy. He had stopped when he spotted Randy sitting at a bench with his head in his hands, John sat next to him and Randy still didnt look up._

_"Randy, Im sorry"John said as he leaned back._

_"It alright, I was rude"Randy replied lifting his head up with a small smile._

_The two boys made up before silence took over, they listened to the street and the people but Randy heard something that was very interesting so he tapped John's shoulder and then pointed to the small group of men who were hovering near a corner. John nodded then Randy got up with John following, they stood close without looking out of place and the men did not take notice of them._

_"You got some, how?"_

_"A man never reveals his secrets"_

_"So wait were are going to EL Candle"_

_"Shut it your idiot"_

_"Yeah so tonight we meet here then we will go"_

_Soon they all went their own ways and John walked to the where they once stood, he turned to Randy who joined him._

_"Lucky guys"John said as he rubbed his head._

_Randy did not reply to John as he was thinking, they had access to the place that held his love and they would walk to this place then an idea struck him. John looked at Randy when he got no reply but he saw the grin that slipped onto Randy's face._

_"Randy"John said worried._

_"I have an Idea"Randy replied as he dragged John off._

_**30 minutes later**_

_"So we are going to wait here for no how longs to follow men to find EL candle"John said as he leaned back on the roof._

_"Yes"Randy said watching the people below them._

_"And why are we dress like pirates?"John asked._

_"Because we will look cool breaking in"Randy said with a grin._

_They waited for 3 hours before that group of men returned back to the spot wearing suits, Randy creped closer to the edge and watched them with a grin while John let out a quiet sigh before joining his friend by the edge._

_"Well ready men"_

_"Yeah"_

_"Hell yes"_

_Soon they set off down the alley while John and Randy followed them on the roofs, at first the whole jumping and diving was difficult for them but soon they got into the hang off it._

_"I cant wait to meet The Diamond"_

_"Yeah"_

_Hearing that made Randy's heart burn with fire, he was the only one to dance with her and no one else, she was his and his alone. John could see the anger in Randy's face and he knew his friend wanted The Diamond just to be his and no one else._

_It was a long journey but soon the group of men and Randy and John could see the bright lights, they all knew they had made it to El Candle. The group of men showed the guys at the doors there tickets and were let in, John knew they couldnt get in that way and he turned to Randy to only find his friend gone. He looked around and found him by the wall further down the alley so he made his way to Randy._

_"Randy dont run off"John said as he crossed his arms._

_"John this is it"Randy said as he grabbed a vine and then moved slowly up the wall._

**Flashback Ended**

Randy looked at John with a smile then looked at the man that was approaching The Diamond aka Kelly, he was the only one to be with her and he would show her how much she meant to him. That one meeting was enough for him, all the haters could hate but he was in love. John hoped Randy wouldnt jump off, they found the place but what would they do now also he could see the big bald guy with the red mask walking up to the wall.

John remembered him as the one who threw Randy out, this was bad now.

"For Love"Randy shouted.

John watched as Randy jumped off the wall hanging onto the rope, he quickly got up and grabbed the second rope then went after his friend.

"Randy"

* * *

Seventh chapter on its way

I hope you enjoyed it so far

Pretty please

Review

if you have time too

:D


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven is now up

This is Kelly's side before Randy swings in with John

thank you for all the reviews

:D

Enjoy

* * *

**Previously**

_Randy looked at John with a smile then looked at the man that was approaching The Diamond aka Kelly, he was the only one to be with her and he would show her how much she meant to him. That one meeting was enough for him, all the haters could hate but he was in love. John hoped Randy wouldnt jump off, they found the place but what would they do now also he could see the big bald guy with the red mask walking up to the wall._

_John remembered him as the one who threw Randy out, this was bad now._

_"For Love"Randy shouted._

_John watched as Randy jumped off the wall hanging onto the rope, he quickly got up and grabbed the second rope then went after his friend._

_"Randy"_

**Now**

Kelly woke up to a knock on her door so she crawled out of her bed and grabbed the silk dressing gown before slipping it on, she opened the door as she rubbed her eyes.

"Morning Kelly"

Kelly looked up to see Michelle smiling, she smiled back at her adopted mother and let her in. Michelle sat down on the bed as Kelly opened her curtains, she let the sun pour into the room.

"So whats up?"Kelly asked as she sat next to Michelle.

"Tonight we have a big client who wants to dance with you, he's paying quite a large amount"Michelle explained.

Kelly knew what the visit was for now, Michelle wanted her to pratice more so she could please this client. Kelly nodded to Michelle and her adopted Mother smile then left the room without saying anything.

She let out a sigh, another night of pleasing men.

"Kelly"

Kelly looked up to see Mickie so she waved the girl in, she walked in and sat next to her friend.

"You've got another client tonight don't you"Mickie asked and Kelly nodded.

Mickie sometimes hated Michelle for doing this to Kelly, the clients she had were awful, horrible men who looked like they hadn't washed in ages. Mickie grabbed the brush from the dresser and sat behind Kelly, she softly grabbed a few lock of Kelly's beautiful golden hair.

"Look forget whats going to happen tonight and focus on now"Mickie began as she slowly brushed Kelly's hair.

"Ok"Kelly replied.

"And think of the hunk you like and help me with my dancing"Mickie finished with a smirk.

Kelly blushed when Mickie said the hunk, she though of Randy and a smile was placed onto her face, she really did like seeing him. Then she turned to Mickie who was smiling.

"Of course, Ill help you"Kelly replied with a bright smile.

"Good but first, your hair missy"Mickie said waving the brush about.

"Yes mother"Kelly replied with a smile.

Both girls laughed as Mickie soon began brushing Kelly's hair again and soon they traded places so Kelly was brushing Mickie's hair. Once they were dressed, they walked to the kitchen were they saw Beth cooking up something.

"Beth"Mickie said smiling.

"On the table girls"She replied not turning around.

Both Kelly and Mickie sat down then began eating the breakfast Beth had cooked up for them, she carried on making everyone else's but soon Kelly and Mickie left but they kissed Beth's cheeks while saying thank you and took off to the stage.

Mickie closed all the doors and told Layla to tell everyone that her and Kelly were using the stage only, Kelly moved around the stage floor looking around. All the nights she danced here, she just wanted to leave but she couldnt, without her. The club would be lost forever and the girls would be sent to the streets, Mickie noticed Kelly stretching.

"Ready Kelly"Mickie called out.

"Yeah"Kelly replied with a smile.

Mickie pressed play on the music box they had and the fast yet slow tune of a tango came out then Mickie took her stand next to Kelly, both girls listened to the music and let there bodies flow with it. Kelly helped Mickie with some steps when she didnt understand and she was grateful to Kelly for helping but soon they began to mess around however they were stopped when they heard Michelle voice echo.

"Girls get ready, show will soon begin"

Kelly and Mickie quickly tidy up there mess and grabbed the music box before legging it back to Kelly's room.

"That was so much fun"Mickie said as she and Kelly sat on the bed.

"It was and for once dancing felt fun rather than being a job"Kelly replied with a smile.

Another girl had come in and handed them something to eat as Beth was getting ready, they thanked the girl before tucking into the small treat. They were never allowed to eat dinner before the show because Michelle believed it made them slowly and awful to look at. Sometimes Beth secretly gave some of the young girls dinners as she knew they would not last long out there with empty stomachs.

Mickie always made sure she and Kelly had something as she never listened to what Michelle said, sometimes she got fed up with her, she never seemed to treat them right.

"Mickie come on"Kelly said shaking her friend's shoulder.

Mickie smiled as she came out of thought and followed Kelly to the dressing room, they first had showers to clean them self off and once dried they began slipping on the outfits they always performed in. Mickie was doing her make-up when she noticed that Kane was talking to Michelle, she could see the upset face of Michelle's and wondered what was going on but soon Kane left.

"Alright, come on girls"Michelle called back with a smile.

Mickie made sure to look ok and always asked the others if she looked alright, she noticed that Kelly had not been attended to so she called Kelly over. Kelly sat in the chair she always did but she noticed Trish was not here, Trish always did her hair and make-up. She watched all the other girl get ready, she was bored but then she heard Mickie call her over.

"What is it Mickie?"Kelly asked as she stood by Mickie.

"In the chair now"Mickie said smiling.

"But..."Kelly started not wanting to keep her busy.

"Ive seen how they do your hair and make-up, plus you look lonely and bored there"Mickie explained.

"Ok, do your magic"Kelly replied with a smile.

First Mickie started on Kelly's make-up, she knew they always started on the hair first but she wanted to try a different way. She started with the eyes and made her way round the face making sure she was careful not to hurt Kelly and do the make-up right. Trish raced down the hallway with the box, she was asleep and noticed she was late. Making it to the dressing room, she noticed Mickie was helping Kelly.

"Kelly sorry im late"Trish said as she walked over.

"Its ok, Mickie's helping"Kelly replied as she had her eyes closed.

Trish was about to say she would take over but the glare she got from Mickie told her that Mickie was in-charge and doing this. She never understood this girl and sometimes she was scared, she knew Mickie and Kelly were good friends so she couldn't tell Kelly.

"Ill let Mickie finish you off, the tiara is right in front of you"Trish said placing the box down.

"Ok"Kelly replied.

Trish bid the two goodbyes and she needed to get ready. Mickie was glad that Trish left, she told Kelly to open her eyes. Kelly was shocked by what Mickie had done and thanked her, Mickie soon began doing Kelly's hair. Once Mikie was done, she took the tiara out of the box and placed it on Kelly's head.

Soon Michelle began introducing them all.

"Good luck Mickie"Kelly said with a smile.

"You too"Mickie replied as she went out with the others.

It was near to the time, Kelly was suppose to go out. She tried to calm the tears that were trying to make an appearacne on her face but she thought of the happy time she dance with Ranyd.

"The Diamond"

She heard called out so she walked out and towards the guy after dancing with the other girls. She didnt want to do this at all and he was horrible looking them she heard a shout.

"For Love"

She looked up at the wall like everyone else and spotted Randy swinging down on the rope followed by his friend, Randy had swung into the guy who was suppose to dance with her. He quickly got up and wiped his face, he smiled at Kelly who tilted her head with a smile.

Mickie noticed John had swung down so she ditched her date and ran to him, he was happy to see Mickie again.

Michelle was not happy at all, Kane was suppose to take care of them.

"Get them"she shouted.

* * *

Number eight will be on its way soon

:)

I hope you enjoyed it so far

Pretty please

Review

if you have time too

:D


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight is now up

Both side's have been told, now lets see what happens

thank you for all the reviews

:D

Enjoy

* * *

**Previously**

_She heard called out so she walked out and towards the guy after dancing with the other girls. She didnt want to do this at all and he was horrible looking them she heard a shout._

_"For Love"_

_She looked up at the wall like everyone else and spotted Randy swinging down on the rope followed by his friend, Randy had swung into the guy who was suppose to dance with her. He quickly got up and wiped his face, he smiled at Kelly who tilted her head with a smile._

_Mickie noticed John had swung down so she ditched her date and ran to him, he was happy to see Mickie again._

_Michelle was not happy at all, Kane was suppose to take care of them._

_"Get them"she shouted._

**Now**

"Randy?"Kelly questioned as she was still shocked.

"The one only"He replied with a smirk.

Kelly smiled then she pointed behind him so he turned around and noticed a large man coming towards them so he pulled the curtain down on the guy, it would by him some minutes. Randy turned to where John was and saw his friend running over to them.

"You crazy man"John said as he was holding onto Mickie's hand.

"Why thank you"Randy replied.

"What are you two going to do?"Mickie asked as she could see Michelle getting angry and more men were coming.

"This"Randy said as he lifted Kelly over her shoulder.

"Wait"she called out.

But Randy did not listen and then made sure he had a good grip on the rope before running towards the wall and using the rope to pull them both up, John was shocked by Randy and looked back behind him.

"Im sorry"He said to Mickie.

Before Mickie could reply, John grabbed her like Randy did to Kelly and with a good grip. He ran to the same wall as Randy and pulled himself and Mickie up. Both of the men were standing on the wall with the women beating their small fists on their backs, Kelly didnt know what was going on but Mickie knew and she did not want it to happen.

Michelle screamed at the men, she could not afford to lose her most prize girl.

"Kelly"she screamed.

"Mother"Kelly screamed back.

Randy was touched but he wanted her to be free so he jumped towards the roof and made his way back to his house, Kelly kept screaming but then he gently knocked her out.

"Im sorry"He whispered.

John followed Randy lead, he however did not want to knock Mickie out.

"Im sorry about this"He said.

"Its alright"Mickie replied with a sigh.

She could see the lights disappear but she could hear a mother calling out to her only daughter. Michelle crumbled down onto her knee's when she saw Kelly disappear, she had tears rolling down her cheeks, Undertaker ran to his wife. He had the other guards throw the guys out, the girls were taken to their dressing rooms by Trish as she was scared so others would kidnap them.

"Michelle"Undertaker said softly.

"She's gone"she whispered.

Undertaker took his wife into his arms and took her inside, he placed her on the bed before returning to the stage were all the guards were waiting.

"I want you to find them and bring the guys to, I will deal with them myself"He said.

"Yes sir"they all said before leaving.

Kane approached his brother with a frown, Undertaker placed an hand on his shoulder.

"Its all my fault"Kane said as he sat down.

"Its not, they must have planned this"Undertaker said taking a seat.

The two brothers looked at the mess John and Randy had caused, Undertaker was not pleased but he would some how get his hands on them. They would pay for making Michelle upset.

"I want you to go out looking for them too"He said.

"It will be my pleasure"Kane replied with a smirk.

Meanwhile

Randy and John had finally made it back to Randy's apartment, he placed Kelly down on the sofa before going to his room to get a blanket. John slowly lowered Mickie down onto her feet, she looked around and she was shocked by all the pictures.

"Kelly"she said as she took one down then she turned to John.

"Who?"

"Him"John replied pointing to Randy who returned with a blanket.

"But why"Mickie asked.

"He was touched by her in way that no one could"He answered.

Mickie nodded, the guy in front of Kelly was amazing at drawing and she could see what Kelly did to the men on the stage had effected Randy more than anyone could imagine. The young man was in love with her and Mickie frown, it was one thing that they couldn't do but Mickie could see the effects of the young man had on Kelly.

They were in love with each other.

Mickie let out a sigh as she sat down, John looked at Mickie concerned so he crouched down in front of her while Randy sat on the arm of the sofa Kelly was laying on.

"Whats wrong?"John asked.

"You know, your making this hard for us"Mickie said as she looked up.

"What do you mean?"Randy asked.

Mickie stood up and John fell back surprised, she looked angry and put one foot forward.

"We have one rule at that place we call home and your messing it up"

"What?"Randy said confused.

"We cant fall in love"Mickie whispered.

"Why?"John asked.

"Because if we do, it hurts the business Michelle built"she said taking a seat.

"But what does that have to do with Kelly?"Randy replied wanting to know.

"Kelly is the star and brings most of the men, Michelle has done everything for Kelly, bringing her a home, food, love. Kelly was an orphan before Michelle and for all the kindness Michelle gave her, Kelly has accepted her role and you have messed it up"

Randy and John were shocked by this, Mickie slowly let the tears roll down her cheek. John got up and pulled Mickie into a hug, he looked at Randy who ws looking at Kelly with soft eyes. What did they bring themselves into.

"They will be looking for them"John said as he placed a blanket over Mickie who fell asleep,

"I know"Randy said as he looked out the window.

"So what do we do Randy?"He asked.

"I dont know John, I dont know"

* * *

Number nine will be on its way soon

:)

I hope you enjoyed it so far

Pretty please

Review

if you have time too

:D


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Sorry for the wait

thank you for all the reviews

:D

Enjoy

* * *

**Previously**

_"Whats wrong?"John asked._

_"You know, your making this hard for us"Mickie said as she looked up._

_"What do you mean?"Randy asked._

_Mickie stood up and John fell back surprised, she looked angry and put one foot forward._

_"We have one rule at that place we call home and your messing it up"_

_"What?"Randy said confused._

_"We cant fall in love"Mickie whispered._

_"Why?"John asked._

_"Because if we do, it hurts the business Michelle built"she said taking a seat._

_"But what does that have to do with Kelly?"Randy replied wanting to know._

_"Kelly is the star and brings most of the men, Michelle has done everything for Kelly, bringing her a home, food, love. Kelly was an orphan before Michelle and for all the kindness Michelle gave her, Kelly has accepted her role and you have messed it up"_

_Randy and John were shocked by this, Mickie slowly let the tears roll down her cheek. John got up and pulled Mickie into a hug, he looked at Randy who ws looking at Kelly with soft eyes. What did they bring themselves into._

_"They will be looking for them"John said as he placed a blanket over Mickie who fell asleep,_

_"I know"Randy said as he looked out the window._

_"So what do we do Randy?"He asked._

_"I dont know John, I dont know"_

**Now**

Randy sat there watching Kelly, he never took his eyes off her. John had settled on the floor near Mickie before dosing off, he was unsure what to do and he was sure that they would see the tall guy called Kane lurking around the streets so he did not know what to do.

"What have ive done"he said as he placed his head in his head.

Kelly eyes started to flutter and she sat up slowly, she didnt realise she fell asleep then she noticed that this was not her place suddenly she remembered everything that happened when she took a look at Randy who still had his face covered.

"You!"she screamed.

Randy looked up but he was tackled by Kelly.

"Whaa?"He said as he hit the floor.

The scream had woken up Mickie and John who were slightly dazed from the sleep, Mickie quickly stood up and was about to approach her friend when John placed a hand on her knee. She looked at him with a confused face but then he pointed back to the other two.

Kelly was smiling as she was hugging Randy who looked like he was in heaven, this confused Mickie so much that she had to sit back down.

"What the hell"she said as she place a hand on her forehead.

"I know the feeling"John replied, he got up and walked to the kitchen to fetch her some water.

Kelly stopped hugging Randy when she remembered Mickie was taken with her so she turned around and tackled the brunette into a hug before pulling her up and jumping up and down.

"We're free"Kelly said.

It hit Mickie like a tone of bricks, Kelly wasnt sad but happy that she had some freedom. Mickie smiled at her and it made her realise she was free as well.

"We're free"the girls chanted.

John placed the water on the table and joined Randy who was smiling, he leaned on the wall and both of them slid down onto their butts.

"Freedom"John said.

"To Freedom"Randy replied as he began laughing.

Kelly felt the room light up, she and everyone was happy but then it dawned on her that Michelle would be a reck. Mickie noticed Kelly slowly lose her smile and they both stood still.

"Kelly"Mickie said softly.

"Im strong so is she"Kelly whispered.

Randy got up quickly when he noticed that Kelly had become quiet, this worried him quite a bit. Kelly let go of Mickie and turned to the boys, she let out a sigh then something hit her.

"Your in trouble"She said.

"How?"John asked.

"They will send Kane and others after us"Mickie said as she wrapped an arm around Kelly.

"We know"Randy replied.

They all stood there in quiet, no one spoke a word. A cricket could be heard but no one moved then suddenly the door opened to reveal a very happy Santino and Sheamus.

"Hey!"they shouted.

But they stopped when they saw the girls then they looked at Randy and John, John pointed to Randy and Santino fainted. Sheamus shook his head and carefully picked Santino up then placed him on the sofa before looking at Randy and John.

"Explain"He said.

Mickie and Kelly stayed quiet but Kelly went into the kitchen to grab a wet cloth while Mickie grabbed the water and took a sip before sitting on the sofa she slept on. Kelly came back and got on her knee's before placing the wet cloth onto Santino's forehead, she looked at Randy and Sheamus.

"Where's the bathroom?"she asked.

"That way dear"Randy said as he helped her up.

"Thank you"Kelly replied before walking off.

John watched the scene, he let out a sigh and sat next to Mickie then he offered her a headache pill which she took with a thank you. He could see that Sheamus was looking at all the picture's Randy had drawn before turning back to Randy. John could see that Sheamus was slightly confused but also angry at the same time, he could understand his friends feeling.

Randy let out a sigh, he took a seat on the counter top and looked at Sheamus. He never thought that this would happen at all, he's got big men coming after him for stealing two women from a club, one being the top dancer of the place. Randy would tell his two friends but at the moment it was between him and John but now he had to tell them.

"I want an explaination why two of the dancers of an exclusive club are here and why me and Santino knew nothing about it?"Sheamus said as he crossed his arms.

* * *

Number ten will be on its way soon

:)

I hope you enjoyed it so far

Pretty please

Review

if you have time too

:D


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Sorry for the wait

thank you for all the reviews

:D

Enjoy

* * *

**Previously**

_Mickie and Kelly stayed quiet but Kelly went into the kitchen to grab a wet cloth while Mickie grabbed the water and took a sip before sitting on the sofa she slept on. Kelly came back and got on her knee's before placing the wet cloth onto Santino's forehead, she looked at Randy and Sheamus._

_"Where's the bathroom?"she asked._

_"That way dear"Randy said as he helped her up._

_"Thank you"Kelly replied before walking off._

_John watched the scene, he let out a sigh and sat next to Mickie then he offered her a headache pill which she took with a thank you. He could see that Sheamus was looking at all the picture's Randy had drawn before turning back to Randy. John could see that Sheamus was slightly confused but also angry at the same time, he could understand his friends feeling._

_Randy let out a sigh, he took a seat on the counter top and looked at Sheamus. He never thought that this would happen at all, he's got big men coming after him for stealing two women from a club, one being the top dancer of the place. Randy would tell his two friends but at the moment it was between him and John but now he had to tell them._

_"I want an explanation why two of the dancers of an exclusive club are here and why me and Santino knew nothing about it?"Sheamus said as he crossed his arms._

**Now**

Sheamus stood there waiting, he could see Randy was thinking about it carefully, John was just watching Randy. It bugged him that their two best friend never told them and it hurt him that Randy and John could only keep it between themselves. All the time they had been their for each other and just because of one thing, it was like they did not exist any more to the guys

"I want an explanation now"He said.

"Sheamus-"John started.

"No, Im sick of not knowing anything. Its like me and Santion arent your friends"Sheamus said as he frowned.

"Look its my fault"Randy said as he got off the counter.

Randy began to explain the past events to Sheamus and soon Santino woke up so John re-told the story. The two boys were left confused and were both sitting on the sofa. Sheamus had his face in his hands as he thought and Santino was looking at John with a slight frown.

"So what you going to do?"Santino asked as he scratched his head.

"We dont know"John replied as he crossed his arms.

They all sat there until Sheamus got up and said that he needed time to think, Santino followed after him and the two girls came out of the bathroom as they did not want to be in the same room as they knew the boys needed to discuss things that involved them.

"I think we messed up"Randy said.

"It will be alright"Kelly replied hugging him.

Randy looked down and let out a relaxed sigh, he smiled as he looked at the other two.

"Yeah, what is the worst they could do"Mickie spoke as she sat next to John.

John nodded to Mickie then he smiled, Randy wrapped his arms around Kelly who smiled. The four were happy but they were unaware of what was going to happen soon.

**Somewhere else**

Kane let out a sigh, they could not find those guys so they did posters of the girls and handed them out. He hoped they would work, Michelle was not the same, she was always in tears.

"We will find you"he whispered.

He watched his men hand out the paper and talk about what was going on.

"Please help us"He said as he handed out a paper.

"Sure"One guy said.

"Those horrible men, just think about those poor girls all alone"The other replied.

Kane watched the two men walk off, he wished there was more they could do but there was not. He looked at the street name before he carried on walking.

**Meanwhile**

"Sheamus wait up"

Sheamus stormed off, he didnt know what to think. His best friend except Santino didnt think they could trust him with a secret like that and that hurt him.

"Sheamus!"Santino shouted.

"Sorry"he replied as he stopped walking.

"Im as hurt as you are"Santino said as he rubbed his neck.

"I know but they could tell us, aren't we their best friends as well"

Sheamus leaned against the wall before he slowly slid down it, Santino sat next to his friend and the both let out a sigh. Many people walked by them going on about their daily life's but a certain conversation caught Sheamus's ears.

"Yeah, two guys took two of the dancers and they are looking for them now"

"Really, wow"

"Giving out flyers as well, see"

Sheamus looked up and saw the piece of paper, he thought for a minute before he stood up and grabbed the paper.

"Hey"

"Where did you get this?"Sheamus said as he narrowed his eyes.

"There are some big men and they are at the end of lefluia street"One guy replied as he stepped back.

"Thanks"Sheamus said as he started walking.

Santino got up and nodded to the guys before following next to Sheamus, his friend passed him the paper and he looked at it. 'So they are looking for them'he thought.

"What are you going to do Sheamus?"he asked.

"The right thing for once"

"What do you mean?"Santino asked.

"Im sick of them Santino, its our chance to do something"Sheamus replied with a smile.

Santino did not understand but he knew that he could trust Sheamus so he followed him to the Lefluia street and they could see men handing out posters.

"Hey we have info"He called out.

The men looked at the two and Santino hid behind Sheamus as he was scared.

"What do you know"

They both turned around to see a bald scary looking man, he was holding onto some posters and Sheamus smirked inside.

'Be prepared you two as walls will be crashing down'

* * *

Number eleven will be on its way soon

:)

I hope you enjoyed it so far

Pretty please

Review

if you have time too

:D


End file.
